Brother, Brother, Where are you?
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: Another swordsman shows up, but it is VERY different! Kenshin knows this swordsman, and she knows him. Possible romance, NOT a Kenshin/OC, its a Sano/OC (read to find out why)
1. Chapter One

Hello! Ignore the little title underneath this, anyhoo, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I own Kenji! P.S. I haven't seen to many episodes of Rurouni Kenshin, the stupid people turned it back to the begining right when the series was getting good!  
  
**Brother, Brother, Where are you?**  
  
During the Revolution, there were many great fighters on both sides. But the most famous was the Battousai, the Manslayer. No one ever thought that maybe, the Battousai had some family elsewhere, who kept searching for him by his path of destruction. True the Battousai was the most famous, however there was another swordsman, although this one was a female Imperialist. She was known as the Silent Wolf, always attacking in the glow of the moon. Many believed that she was the Goddess of Death, for she killed any soldier who saw her face. A few innocent civilians that saw her face survived and reported what she looked like. Red hair cut short around her chin, bangs covering dark blue eyes that possibly held the Earth's dark secrets. Some had connected her to the Battousai, however they always ended up dead, with a small carving of a wolf head laying on their chest.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was a quiet day in the village, everyone minding their own business. The newcomer walking down the street prefered this, not at all liking someone coming up and demanding who you were. A straw hat covered the person's face, only the lower part of the person's face revealed. They were dressed in dark clothes, a black hakama. White bandages could be seen from under the shirt, white bandages were wrapped around both wrists, their hands tucked into the sleeves and against the person's stomach. The person didn't seem as though they could hurt anyone, except for the sword strapped to the person's waist. They were just walking down the street, when a group of rowdy men came out of one of the shops. The men spotted the newcomer and circled around them, pulling out some swords as they did so.  
  
"Well, what have we here." the leader said, smirking at them. He pulled his sword out of its sheath, pointing it at the newcomer. The person had stopped when they were surrounded, and now waited patiently. "Draw your sword, monk." he sneered. One of the men came up from behind and sliced at the person's head. The person ducked, the hat being sliced instead. Imediantly the men saw their face. Short red hair cut around her face, deep blue eyes hidden under bangs. She caught her hat before it hit the ground, swiping it up and placing it back on her head.  
  
"I have no desire to fight you." she said, pushing her hat down to hide her face. She moved to go forward but stopped when he pointed his sword at her throat.  
  
"Red hair, but no scar. You aren't the Battousai. We have no fear for you then." the leader said, smugly. He grinned at her suddenly, eyes twinkling with desire. "However, I'm certain I could use you in bed." he moved forward to stand infront of her. People were crowding around, trying to see what was happening. Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Kenshin included. Kenshin gripped his sword instinctively, seeing the newcomer.  
  
"Move out of my way." she said firmly. He stepped back, holding his sword out infront of him.  
  
"Only if you win this fight." he replied. He lunged forwad and slashed down, the newcomer simply stepped aside. He swung straight at her head. She moved, her hat flying off her head, and slid behind him. She hit his back with her sword's sheath. He tumbled forward, before straightening. He lunged back at her, slicing the air around her. She dodged from side to side, easily dodging his stabs. She crouched and brought her sword's hilt up into his stomach. He fell to the ground, to be ignored by her as she picked up her hat.  
  
"I told you, I had no desire to fight you, but you left me no choice." she said, placing her hat on her head. She didn't even blink when the others launched themselves at her. Kenshin knocked them away from her from behind. She took the ones infront of her. When all of them were knocked unconcious, the two swordsmen looked at each other. Kenshin was staring at her through narrowed eyes. She was also staring at him, her eyes only narrowed slightly.  
  
"So, you've followed me here, have you?" he said.  
  
"You could say that," she replied. Kaoru pushed through the people, staring at the scene with wide eyes.  
  
"Why? Jenshi." he asked. She winced slightly at the name.  
  
"I no longer go by that name. I'm known as Kenji," she rebuked. "What do you go by now?" she questioned.  
  
"My name." Kenshin said, watching her. Kaoru ran up to him, grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Kenshin, who is this?" she asked. Kenshin turned to her, smiling.  
  
"Oh, no one, Miss Kaoru. You don't need to worry about her." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hmn, knowing you Kenshin, you haven't paid her for a room." Kenji said, walking over to them with a small smile. "And what do you mean? Haven't you told her about me?" Kenji pulled on his sleeve, pouting slightly.  
  
"Um, well not exactly Kenji!" he said, laughing nervously. Kenji's eyes sparkled right before she hugged him and peered at Kaoru over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, well then I'll have to introduce myself." she said simply. She shook her hand, eyes glittering. "I'm Kenshin's fiance!" she chirped. Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin face-vaulted. Kaoru turned red from anger.  
  
"KENSHIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A FIANCE!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
"But I don't!" Kenshin cried, sinking into the ground from Kaoru's glare.  
  
"Huh?" Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru blinked at him, him being bombarded with question marks.  
  
"That's Kenji, my sister." he exclaimed. They blinked at her, whom shrugged innocently.  
  
"Anyone would want my older brother. He's so cute when he's embarrassed!" she said, smirking.  
  
"Kenji!" Kenshin said softly, blushing. Kenji grabbed his shoulder, smiling at him.  
  
"See what I mean?" she cooed, hugging him tightly. She suddenly released him, smiling at the three. "Now, since Kenshin hasn't paid you for his room, I guess I have to." she reached into her shirt, pulling out a pouch. She pulled out a gold piece and dropped it into Kaoru's hand. "Aren't you lucky you have a sister that willingly pays for your room?" she said, hugging Kenshin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it! My firstRurouni Kenshin fic, hope ya like. Should I continue this or just forget it? Tell me in your Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! Two reviews for this fic, cool. Thanks alot! Here's your chapter!  
  
Fluffy-kun: Jessie doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Inu-kun: Got milk?  
  
Fluffy-kun: *sweatdrops* Jessie! What did you do?!  
  
Nothing  
  
Fluffy-kun: Then why is Inuyasha dressed up as a carton of milk and passing out cookies to random authors?  
  
Er, he had too little tea in his sugar today?  
  
Fluffy-kun: Try again.  
  
Er, *presses two pointer fingers together nervously* he uh, I don't know  
  
Fluffy-kun: *stares at Jessie dryly*  
  
Fine, he was being a brat. I told him to dress up like that and I'll give him twenty bucks.  
  
Fluffy-kun: You don't have twenty bucks.  
  
Inu-kun: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Er, on with the chapter! *runs away from rabid Inuyasha*  
  
**Brother, Brother, Where are you?**  
  
Kenshin sighed as he finished washing the last of the laundry. He carried a basket full of clean clothes to the clothes lines and set it down, picking up the first sheet. He paused, holding the sheet above the ground. His eyes looked over to some bushes, where he saw a dark figure crouching. The figure wasn't watching him, instead, they were watching Kenji walking up with a basket on her head. Sazumi was holding one of her hands, while Ayame was hopping back and forth on her other side.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kenji waved slightly, taking her hand off the basket for a moment. He waved back, smiling.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!" Ayame and Sazumi ran over to him, smiling. He smiled back and crouched to scoop them up.  
  
"Hello Ayame, Sazumi. You aren't giving Kenji any trouble are you?" he questioned.  
  
"No, Auntie Kenji was nice!" Ayame said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, Aunie Keni nice!" Sazumi repeated. Kenji giggled before stopping. She stood near them but didn't move any farther, her attention elsewhere. Sano and Yahiko shot around the corner, being chased by an angry Kaoru, when she pulled her sword out and buried it into the stone wall surrounding the school Everyone stared at her for a moment before a figure crashed through the bushes and landed on the ground. The figure was a male, with long black hair tied in a high pony with a bright red headband around his forehead. He was wearing the same as Kenji and Kenshin, only his was gray and black. He shot up, bowing to them slightly before grabbing Kenshin's hand.  
  
"Kenji! At last I have found you again! I swore not to stop following you until I have finally defeated you and made you my own!" he proclaimed. Kenshin sweatdropped, blinking rapidly.(Kenji and Kenshin are wearing the exact same thing, including colors)  
  
"Tomagaru!" Kenji slammed her sword's hilt into his head, sweatdropping. He keeled over, eyes swirlies and a large bump on his head.  
  
"Oro?" he said, dizzily.  
  
"Gomen Kenshin, this lunatic's been following me for two weeks." she kicked his side, earning a yelp. Tomagaru leaped up and grabbed her hands in both his.  
  
"Kenji! My love, I will fight these men for your love!" he proclaimed, drawing his own sword. Kenji blinked before grabbing his sword out of his hand.  
  
"Tomagaru, that's my twin brother!" she then hit him with his sword's hilt. He didn't move, only to blink at Kenshin before looking at her.  
  
"Oh," everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Go away, I'm not going to fight you," Kenji said tiredly. She picked up the basket and walked back into the school. Tomagaru blinked before looking at the ground dejectedly. He slowly turned and walked out of the gates, not looking back.  
  
"That was kind of harsh, Kenji." Kaoru said, walking in behind her. Kenji shrugged.  
  
"He'll be back tomorrow." she said simply.  
  
"You're so sure?" Kaoru asked, blinking. Kenji peered at her over her shoulder, smiling slightly.  
  
"Uh huh, he comes back every day to see if I'll fight him and every day, I tell him to go away." Kenji cocked her head to the side, looking at Kaoru searchingly.  
  
"What?" Kaoru felt uncomfortable with the girl's eyes on her, as though she could see into her soul. Kenji just smiled slightly, closing her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" she asked softly, turning around to pick up a basket of dishes. Kaoru thought her heart stop.  
  
"Tell who what?" she asked, dodging the question. Kenji laughed, surprising Kaoru. Kenji has only laughed when with the two grandchildren of Dr. Gensai.  
  
"Why don't you tell my brother how much you love him?" Kenji asked, looking at the woman with sparkling eyes.  
  
"How?" Kaoru asked weakly.  
  
"How do I know?" Kenji said softly. "Everyone knows, Kenshin just doesn't know how to express his feelings." she walked past the blue-haired woman, pausing to whisper in her ear. "I'm taking everyone out for dinner, you and Kenshin will be left here, you two can tell each other then." she said gently. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh my god. I cannot believe I included Tomagaru. His is sooooo stupid! Please review? 


End file.
